Blurly Visions
by Flying
Summary: Main characters Mimi and Izzy. All from their POV's. About Izzy's mental health... Plz R+R


Title: (I need one... can't think of one)  
A/N- I try writing a romance this is what happens. Yes the POV's are strange.   
Disclaimer- nothing belongs to me.   
  
As people expect me to I act perfectly, sometimes almost mechanically. Another A, that's good Izzy. Wow, first place in another math contest, good job. These comments haunted me through my time before the digiworld. But now I'm here, no one expects me to be perfect. In fact sometimes I can stay out of the action looking like I'm researching but hiding behind my laptop, cowering in fear... That was before at the start of this 'journey' now I'm thinking, rationally even. Yet I still perform for everyone, researching this and that, saying my one cent in but never two. No one can see ime/i. I can't see myself. What have I become? What am I going to be? Everyone asks these questions but no one has an answer, this is something I could never research. Years of tedious studies show nothing! Who am I?   
  
"Izzy"   
  
What was that? Oh just Mimi, she's not as bad as the other people... what am I saying? She can be the most annoying thing in both the Digiworld and the real world. That smile can charm anyone for one minute. Just long enough for her to use you. Take Joe as an example, Mimi said she wanted to stay there and not go on. Joe had the urge to stay with her! Just for that moment, Joe would take Gomamon and tried to defeat Piedmon if she asked. Lucky I was bundled in my computer. Trying to find Matt if I remembered correctly... I knew he didn't want to be found... yet I respected Tai's orders. Why do I do that? Why do I listen to people even if I know they are wrong. I frustrate myself too much. Even when we were trying to defeat the last dark master. Tai was being stubborn and trying to hold off Piedmon all by himself. What did that lead to? Wargreymon was totally exhausted of all his strength, and Tai out cold. If it wasn't for Matt, we would of lost our leader, not that it would hurt the group that much. Where have my thoughts gone? Am I being deviously to say all this about my friends? Sometimes I just think...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
I was laughing, having the best time tonight. Matt and Tai pulled this great practical joke on Joe. His expression on his face when he felt slimy mud on his neck. I can't stop laughing. Sora and Kari were trying to get them to apologize, but they keep on laughing as well. Joe's a good sport, he wouldn't take it personally. One thing was missing... Tentomon was here but where was Izzy? I wanted to tease him about missing Tai and Matt's accomplishment of the night. I scanned the area, it was dark so the light of his laptop could tell me where he was. But nothing was seen at all, I walked for 3 minutes and saw the glowing white of a computer screen. I walked faster with the assurance he would love to hear my story.   
  
"Izzy?" I called out. No immediate answer, strange, maybe he's just trying to play games with me. Just as I have in the past, I smiled and entered the area. I pushed tree branches out of my face, why did Izzy choose this place? It's cold, dark and secluded from everyone else. It didn't matter, I found him. But something was wrong. I could feel it deep inside my soul. He was typing on his computer oblivious that I have just discovered him.   
  
"I am powerless." He spoke just above his breath. No, I must of heard wrong, Izzy would never say that. His knowledge would help him out of anything. His red hair was covering the deep black eyes that always seemed calm. He brought his prized yellow computer above his head and smashed it against the ground. The noise chilled me, this was wrong. I wanted to run back to the group but I must stay with my friend. In shock, Izzy fell to his knees, running his fingers over the broken technology. Until one piece nicked him, the small cut on his middle finger bleed a deep maroon. I brought out a tissue from my pocket and offered it to Izzy.   
  
"Get away!" He shrieked, warding me off with a piece of his computer, stained with blood. He looked at me with his black eyes, intensely filled with rage and confusion. I was scared. I wanted to help him. Izzy was my friend... Izzy is my friend! Yet these strange events left me petrified. I could only watch, as he grew more irrational, more insane as seconds flew by.   
  
He smiled a wicked corrupted smile as he took a step closer with his piece of sharp metal high above his head. The moonlight streamed off it almost making it brighter then the crazy shine in Izzy's eyes.  
  
I screamed, loud and clear. It didn't phase him. In the background, I heard voices, Matt and Sora but that didn't matter.  
  
"I am nothing." Izzy voice rang out with spite and hatred for himself. He shoved cold metal piece down hard, in the center of his chest. Silent tears fell from my eyes as Izzy fell to the ground, red blood swiftly spilling from the wound. His face permanently etched in madness or freedom, his eyes, black and lifeless. I was voiceless, now powerless as my knees buckled as I fell to the floor next to Izzy's once vibrant red hair. Now entangled with dirt and my salty tears. I cried in my despair, as someone lifted me up, they said some words of comfort but they were only heard as buzzing in my ears. Again, I grieved in their arms for Izzy, my friend, maybe, with time, something else. All I could hear were the quiet questions of why passing around me.   
  
A gray light erupted over Izzy's still body, an image appeared. It was...  
  
"Piedmon" Tai spited out the name with unforgiving rage as his own tears fell from his face.   
  
"Digidestined" His face turned upwards, some would call it a cruel smile. "If you see me now I'm gone from this dimension. My plan failed but it was only one plan. I had a back up. If I was gone, one of my followers would insert this device in one of the digidestined." A picture of a small black glowing marble appeared in Piedmon's hand. "This ball is a tool I use to manipulate other digimon for my needs. But for you, digidestined, I created my marble to manipulate your thoughts and ideas."   
  
"You made him do it? It wasn't suicide but murder?" Sora asked a bit frightened of the answer.   
  
"Who did it?" Tentomon spoke using extreme control of his emotions. Given the word, he would throw a super shocker at the image of Piedmon, but it would not help the situation.  
  
I vaguely remember the black marble. It was when we were taken to the past to see why we were chosen. I played the memory and stopped at the battle were Geddi faced off with the Dark masters. He managed to get away, but before he did, Piedmon inserted a small black marble in Geddi's back. I remember his minor scream of pain as he escaped.   
  
"That's right." Piedmon laughed. "It was your guide, teacher, friend in the digiworld. The one you never thought it would be." He laughed again.  
  
"Geddi" TK spoke, shocked at what he just said.   
  
"Yes, you poor digidestined, never saw that coming, did you?" He bellowed in his laughter. The others were too stunned to say anything. "It took years of slowly corrupting his data, but was worth it for your one defeat."   
  
I walked out of Joe's arms, tears systematically flowing down my cheeks. I faced Izzy's lifeless body. "No" I whispered to the wind, "he will not die." Then I yelled my oath to the world for everyone to hear "Izzy will live." Green light spilled out of my crest surrounding Izzy's body. Piedmon's image cracked as my light shined through the gray. My light carried the black opal from the center of his heart. Infused with truth, It exploded with a burst of blinding light. Every ounce of energy I had flowed out of my crest healing Izzy's body and soul. His body was whole again.  
  
"Mimi?" Izzy breathed out my name as I wearily smiled and looked at my dear friend straight into his calm eyes. Izzy sat up briefly as his lips touched mine. Then he fell back into sleep. I wasn't surprised. I too was tired. He could thank me later as I fell asleep next to the ones heart I healed.   
  
A/N- what did you think? I need a review...  



End file.
